


Red, White and Gray

by sqwid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Alternate Universe - High School, Cancer, Drug Use, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwid/pseuds/sqwid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is finally back in school after years of cancer treatment in the hospital. He's expecting a normal senior year, but little does he know that this year may change his life, finally, for the better... or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That douche.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a little fic, and turned into so much more. It's sort of meh at first, but it gets better.. I think...

One step into the building and all eyes were on you. The extremely pale, short boy, with snowy white hair and bright red eyes. All you wanted to do was pull the black hoodie over your head and trudge off into the corner of Timbuktu, or whatever obscure region you were able to cower in with the forms of transportation you readily had available. Turning around, you notice that not only had the car that brought you here had abandoned you, but so did your brother. So much for moral support. With a deep breath, you muster up enough courage to push past the stares of disbelief and confusion to enter the school, knuckles whitening at the nervous grip to your backpack strap. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re back from the dead.

Well, not literally.

Being the deficient albino you are, and deciding it would be a good idea to go to the beach with your family a few summers ago was stupid. You wore your sunscreen and covered yourself up, but being so prone to sickness and already having incredible bad luck, it wasn't a surprise that a horrible sunburn had led to skin cancer. After years of intensive treatment, you’re better, and you’re hair has grown back to the fluffy mess it used to be, but people still seem to be different to you. An accidental brush to your shoulder would cause a flurry of apologies to come spewing from the mouth of the offender. You weren't fragile, you just had sensitive eyes and skin. You could probably take most of the kids in this school in a fight, that is once you got back in shape. Sitting in a hospital bed for three years doesn't really require much physical activity to your dismay. Although, it was slightly better than going through this hell, high school.

Speaking of high school, you should be heading to your first period class by now. AP calculus, easy. You weren’t a genius, but three years of free time allowed for a lot of studying. Walking into the room, it was relatively empty, counting on their was about seven minutes before the bell rung. You recognized that one girl from the beginning of freshman year, what was her name, Aradia? Probably, it was something like that. She was talking to one of your semi-close friends, Sollux Captor. The two of you grew close years ago due to the fact that you both had strange colored eyes, his being bi-colored, one brown and the other blue. He had visited you quite a lot during the first year of your hospital life, but the visits gradually waned into nothing as you two barely even texted the last two years. What was left was to see was if he’d approach. Forcing out a fake cough, the nerd actually did end up turning around to face you. “KK?” He lisps out in the familiar tone that had in fact matured slightly. “Holy crap, you’re back.” Muttering a goodbye to the other girl, he gets up to walk over to you. “Thit, you look a hell of a lot better. Did the doctorth put you on thome thort of magic med? I thought you were going to die there.”

“Wow, aren’t those just the most encouraging words I’ve ever had the privilege to fucking hear. I just feel so goddamn welcome. It’s fantastic to know that you thought I was _fucking dead_.  You know, you could have just checked up on me every once in a while to prove that inane theory wrong, but I suppose that was too much of a feat. After all, you didn’t brag to me about this fancy new drivers license right before you left for nothing, right? If I could drive, I’d definitely be exercising that opportunity as much as I could. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a pen.” Taking a deep breath as your angry rant ends, you stare at Sollux through narrow eyes and furrowed brows. However, instead of apologizing, he bursts into laughter.

“Hahaha! Oh my God KK! You haven’t changed a bit! You’re thtill tho pithy! Bro, lithen, I got really buthy with thchool and wathn’t able to vithit. I didn’t forget about you. We can hang out more now!”

“Fabulous.” You grumble and roll your eyes. “Now go away, class is going to start soon.” Sollux responds with a chuckle and a nods as he gets up, slipping away back to the Aradia girl where he sat down. Well, today was off to an amazing start. One rant done, most likely many more to go.   
First period went by smoothly, without any further disruptions and you were able to rush out of the class first with ease. You watch your feet as you walk in order to avoid the unwanted staring, but you should have expected not watching where you were going to result in some form of running into another form. And you did. With “acks” from both parties, you fall onto your ass as the other stumbles back a few steps. With a groan and an angry grumble, you look up to see another male towering over you. His hair was blonde, with pale skin, nowhere near as pale as your own of course. He wore black skinny jeans along with a white t-shirt accompanied by red sleeves and a single earring pierced one of his ears. He looked like the pure definition of douche. But what tipped his whole getup over the edge, was the fact that he was wearing Aviator shades, indoors of all things.

With a disdainful growl, you start to just pick up your fallen thing as he watches with a stupid, poker face, not even bothering to help. After you’re finally able to stand again, you stare up into the dark void of the other’s sunglasses to scold him, but your cut off by him being the first to speak. “Hey shorty, your name’s Vantas, right?”

“None of your business.” You reply simply with anger laced in your tone, ignoring the nickname of “shorty” that you’re far too used to by now, not wanting to deal with this douchebag any longer. Making your way around him, he continues to talk as he follows.

“The name’s Dave, Dave Strider.” You flip him off as he talks, and as you peek over your shoulder, he’s still there. Groaning, you walk faster. You don’t want to deal with more people than you have to. “Alright, little grumpy pants.” You can hear him say from behind you, and as you’re about to flip him off again, you feel a pressure on your back, and suddenly are thrown against a wall of lockers. Your first reaction is to assume the force of the shove came from this Dave person, but upon opening eyes to see, it’s obvious Dave was just a bystander, and the blunt force had came from a pair of taller, more built guys, probably some kind of stereotypical football jocks. With a growl, you shout curses and insults at the bullies, who promptly ignore you. Even though your condition had gained you a lot of sympathy, it also triggered some extent of teasing, as you were apparently so different by having white hair. Turning back to the blonde boy, you send him a harsh glare that says, “Don’t you even dare give me the smallest of sympathies, I’m not a cripple.”

He seems to get it as he sighs, and you start off to your second period. However, he follows you. Fuck, was he going to the same room? You hope not, but it was just your luck that after you enter your classroom, English, and he walks in after you. Shit. You sit down, and hold your breath in prayer, but he sits right down next to you. Double shit. He was apparently going to be sticking around. “What did I do to you?” He asks, the straight line of his lips tugging down into a mock pout, but your frown is still glaring him down.

“Look, I don’t have an interest in hanging out with a pretentious fuck atop mountain of incredible stupidity.”

“You don’t even know me, I’m not pretentious, I actually am better than anyone else, and if I was stupid, why would we be in AP English together?” His mock pout twists into a cocky smirk, pissing you off more so.

“WOW. You’re good at reading and understanding what you read, fucking genius. Either that or you fucked the teacher senseless.” You groan, rolling your eyes as you begrudgingly look at this Dave’s face. Now looking at him properly, he was actually… pretty hot, even without being able to see his eyes. You’d never admit that though.

“Hey now, I only fuck younger girls.” He snickers teasingly, knowing that would push your buttons, and it did.

“What the hell?? You better be fucking joking!”

“Younger girls doesn’t mean _five_ , silly. I could just mean sixteen.”

“Still! You don’t just go around fucking random girls just because they’re younger and turn you on! Sex is supposed to be romantic and special and with someone you love completely and want to devote yourself to forever!” You snap, letting your passion for romance show a little. It wasn't something you normally let show, but sometimes you just got so excited over romance you just couldn't contain yourself.

“Oh I see, you’re a hopeless romantic. Cute.” He smirks, and a blush slowly creeps upon your cheeks. He just called you cute- wait! He’s only teasing you! Why would you care if he thought you were cute anyway? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Internally taking deep breaths, you compose yourself and respond.

“Fuck you,” Is all you can say, knowing any sort of denial would be too obviously false as you were an awful liar.

“Aw come on Kitkat, can I at least get your number or something?” He asks casually, yet suddenly, and that makes you even more flustered. You’re good at hiding it though. Calm down. He only wants it because he thinks you’re apparently friends now.

“Hell no,” You grumble in response, but he seems to be writing something on a chunk of ripped paper. "And don't fucking call me Kitkat. I'm a person, not a candy bar." Ignoring your command, he slips that paper over to you, ten digits written on sloppy handwriting are printed on it. You would normally rip it up, but for some reason you slip it into your pocket. Maybe you could prank call him. As you pull your hand back up, you can see him smile out of the corner of your eye, and strangely not the arrogant kind.

You manage to make it through the first half of the day, doing all you can to avoid the sticky prick, Dave, and make it to lunch. When you arrive in the cafeteria, most of the tables are already full, and with your food in hand, you look for a space to sit. Obviously Sollux is sitting at his full table, for some reason all the girls liked the lispy, hacking geek. He was out, so you continue to look around. Sadly, your best friend dropped out of highschool, so you can’t sit with him when he’s not here, and you really don’t want to sit next to your ex-girlfriend. The whole thing was one-sided anyway, she only pitied you since you were friends, and you two went on a few dates. You two didn’t even kiss once. However, you then spot Kanaya, a closer friend of yours who was like an older sister to you. She and Gamzee, that dropout best friend, were the two people who continued to visit throughout all your hospital days. She was sitting with her girlfriend, Rose, and three other people. Two kids with black hair and glasses, and then…. oh no. Dave Strider. Of fucking course. Having no where else to sit, you reluctantly make your way to the seat right next to Kanaya. She and Rose nods and smile to you, and you nod back, avoiding Dave’s look of surprise. “You guys know Karkat?”

“ _You_ know Karkat?” Rose asks  almost just as surprised. "Well, yes, we do know him. Kanaya and Karkat are good friends, and I sometimes tag along. How do you know Karkat?"

“I just bumped into him and he happened to be in English with me. He’s a cool dude.” Dave smirks and you pry your gaze away from him, but he looks at you again. “I haven’t seen you around here before though. With your white hair and red eyes you’d think I’d remember you. Did you transfer from another school?” You tense at the subject of your absence and sigh. Kanaya notices your strain, and starts to talk to keep in issue away.

“No, he’s always gone here, he’s just been away since freshmen-”

“Kanaya, it’s fine.” You cut her off with another sigh. Honestly, the talk of your cancer didn’t bother you too much. “I got skin cancer. I was here for the beginning of ninth grade, but it got worse and I had to stay in the hospital until this year.”

“Shit dude! I’m sorry about that. How are you going to graduate though?”  
“I was home schooled, sometimes hospital schooled, I’ve done all the classes you have and probably more. I have enough credits to graduate today if I wanted to.” You just shrug.

“Then why are you still here?”

“Because I want to be. That’s all.” You snap at his questioning. You never really liked school, and would much rather stay home and watch rom-coms, but you just felt you should come back. You had to at least experience one year as a normal high school student, even if it was only for your senior year, then you’d go to a university and become a director, just like you’ve always wanted. To be able to create one of your own romantic comedy film is your ultimate goal. Other than falling in love of course. That’s way ahead. As much as you love romantic film, all you’ve ever wanted was to be living a real romance. Except, finding that person has been pretty hard. You guess you’re just a very picky person. However, that’s not the task at hand.

Dave snickers at you, and you sigh. He was really having fun with this. And you were not that amused by him. Did he think he was funny? Well he wasn’t, he was an idiot. “What’s so funny?” You snap, shooting a glare at the blonde.

“You, you’re just funny.” Dave smirks and you just ignore him, looking to the two other’s sitting there who had been awfully quiet.

“Who are you two?” You ask, directing the question at the pair of kids with very close appearances.

“Oh!” The male speaks up and smiles. “I’m John, and this is my cousin Jade!”

“Hi!” Jade, the female, waves with a smile as well.

“Hi…” You stare at the two, and for some reason, these two pissed you off even more than Dave did. They just seemed so happy about absolutely nothing.  So, you soon look away, and back to Rose and Kanaya. At least they were tolerable. “How do you all know each other?” Rose then smiles, ready to explain.

“Well, Dave is my half brother, same mom, different dads. John is Dave’s best friend, who became my friend, and Jade is John’s cousin as well as my friend.”

“Wait- since when have you had a brother?”

“Since birth. I guess you never asked so I never told you.”

“So you don’t live together?” You ask and Dave speaks up in response.

“No, Rose lives with our mom and I live with my older brother…”

“So… you have two brothers then?”

“No, my brother is also a half brother. Same dad, different moms…” Dave answers again and Rose nods.

“Jeez, that’s complicated…” They nod and Dave speaks again.

“But you’ve seemed to have it much harder.” You don’t answer, although you’d love to argue. Your life is amazing compared to so many others. You live in a big house with your wealthy family, nurses and housekeepers waiting at your every need. You live the dream life, even if there were some bumps in the road. “So, who do you live with?” The blonde continues to talk, probably starting a trend of questions. Oh how you just loved being interrogated.

“My dad. Although my older brother visits everyday so it’s practically like he lives with us.” You have a mom too, but you don’t know where she is or why you never see her. She’s not dead, at least you don’t think so and neither your dad or brother will talk about her or answer any of your questions. The only thing you really know is that your parents had an incredible bond. Luckily, Dave doesn’t ask about her.

“Is you dad cool?”

“What kind of question is that?” You make a face at Dave, and he shrugs. He must just be really obsessed with concept of ‘cool.’ “Well, to answer your pointless question, my father doesn’t strive to be cool or anything. He just is a dad. He works and provides for me, that’s it.”

“So you guess don’t do like father-son shit together?”

“I was sick in a hospital bed for three fucking years.” You stare at him with a ‘duh’, annoyed look.

“No need to get so pissed dude.”

“And there’s no need for you to be asking so many personal questions about my family. All I know is your name and yet you’re practically interviewing me about my whole life.”

“Well, you know I live with my big bro and I’m Rose’s half brother.” Dave, once again, smirks triumphantly as if what he said was some sort of an important achievement.

“And you know my name, that I’m an albino, that I had skin cancer, that I live with my dad, that I have an older brother, that I’m friends with Kanaya and Rose, and that you aggravate me beyond belief.”

“Wow Karkat, that really hits me right here.” Dave pats his chest. “You broke it. You broke my heart. It can never be healed Karkat, the wound will never go away.” John and Jade giggle at this, making them apparently just as stupid. So, you ignore them all, just going back to eating. Hopefully you could finish lunch in peace.

Luckily, you do, and the rest of the school day surprisingly goes by smoothly. You didn’t see Dave again, although John was in your last period, but Kanaya was in it as well which balanced that out. At the moment, you were waiting at the back of the school for your brother to pick you up, and as you walk out, he’s there. Fucking Strider. Doesn’t he have a drivers license? Oh well. You just hoped he wouldn’t notice- ah too late.

“Well, well, well. We meet again.” Wearing that stupid, cocky smirk, Dave approaches.

“Just leave me alone.” You sigh, looking forward again to avoid his gaze.

“Aww, what’s wrong Kitkat?”

“I told you not to call me that.” You snap, tapping your foot impatiently. Your ride better hurry the fuck up before you strangled this prick.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He chuckles right before a car beeps it’s horn twice in front of you. “Oh, that’s my bro. I must be off.” Dave pats your back twice, causing you to flinch and step away, cursing quietly underneath your breath. He gets into the car with an older looking blonde in the driver’s seat, most likely Dave’s brother, as he was also wearing sunglasses, although they were pointy and weird. You sigh as they drive off and your left to wait for your own brother.

Almost an hour goes by, and every other student finds their ride and goes home, except you. You were getting worried by now, and take out your phone, calling Kankri, that tardy brother of yours. Although, there is no response. You call again, and once again, no response. Worried, you call your dad, and still no response. No one was answering, and you were getting really worried. You would call Sollux, but you deleted his number out of anger when you were in the hospital, and you never really got Kanaya’s phone number. So… the only other number you had was… his. You hesitantly pull the paper bearing his digits out of your pocket and gulp. Fuck. Taking a deep breath, you slowly press each button until pressing the phone to your ear.

“Hello? Who is this?” Dave’s voice asks from the other end, and you hesitate to respond, but you do, ever so quietly.

“K… Karkat.”

“Karkat? I knew you liked me-”

“No! I don’t fucking like you! I-... I just need a ride. My brother didn’t come to get me, and neither him or my dad answered my calls…”

“Oh I see, you’re making stuff up so you can see me again.”

“I AM NOT!”

“Now you’re getting defensive, eh?”

“Listen you inflamed feculent fuckwad, I, by no means, like you or want to have anything to do with you. I just want to get fucking home, and you’re the only other number I have.”

“Too bad.” And with a click, he hangs up.

Now you’re pissed. And stranded. With an angry growl, you rip up the paper and stuff your hands in your sweatshirt pocket and start the walk from school to home. It would take a while, but you’d probably get back before dark. Fucking punk, he was such an asshole. You just asked for one simple favor, and he was too much of a dick to even attempt to help you out. Grumbling to yourself, you trudge out onto the side of the road, cursing in disdain towards that douche. Until, a car approaches your side, slowing down to match the speed of your walk. Your confusion fades as the window rolls down, revealing a familiar smirk with a head of blonde hair. “Get in Kitkat.”

 

 


	2. That Aggravatingly Attractive Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry this took so long and is so short, but I really just wanted to get something up as soon as possible. I've been very busy lately, but I'm going to try to get up as much as I can.

At first, you just stood there, standing in shock. Dave actually came. He sounded like a dick, but really, it seems he did consider you a friend and wanted to help you. Either that or this was just a coincidence and he just decided to let you in anyway. But none of that really mattered. All you wanted was to get home, fast, and see what was going on with your family. “Are you going to get in or what?” Dave asks, his voice impatient as he stares out the window. You take another moment, before nodding.

“I’m getting in, calm the fuck down.” You sigh, and open the car door, slipping in. After pulling the seat belt on, you look over at the blondes.

“So, you’re the Kitkat kid?” The older blonde asks with a smirk, and you frown. They were both cocky pricks.

“My name is Karkat, not fucking Kitkat. Just take me home already.” You snap, crossing your arms.

“Haha, alright kid. Where do you live?” Dave’s older brother asks, and you quickly tell him the address, and Dave looks back at you.

“Really? That’s the rich people area.”

“The rich people area? Yeah sure the houses are nice there, but you don’t need to say it like that. My dad has a good job and he has a house that he can afford with what he makes. He’s earned a big house, so what?”

“So… you’re rich?”

“I’m not rich, my dad is.”

“It’s sort of the same thing.”

“No it’s not, I didn't work for it, so it’s not my money.” You snap once again.

“Okay, okay, no need to get so worked up about it.” Dave rolls his eyes as he turns back around, “There’s nothing wrong with saying that your rich.”

“But I’m not rich!”

“Alright! Calm down.” The blonde chuckles,  amused by your constant denial, although it was true. You didn't have a job, your dad did, and he made all the money. Therefore, he was rich and spent some of his money on you, as you were his responsibility, no matter how much you annoyed him. You look out the window, spending the rest of the drive in silence, ignoring the two brother’s conversation. They seemed really close… Too bad you and Kankri would never have a relationship where you could withhold a normal, calm conversation. 

Eventually the Strider’s car pulls up in front your house, well, it was more of a mansion than just a simple house. “We’re here.” Dave’s brother says, stopping the car in front of your driveway.

“Holy shit Karkat, can I look inside?” Dave perks up, staring at your house from out the window.

“No, you cannot.” You snap again, unbuckling the seat belt in order to get out of the car.

“Can I walk you to the door then? Please? Pretty please?” Dave fakes a pout, his smirk still hidden underneath. You groan, your palm finding your forehead.

“Fine! Just shut up!” You quickly get out of the car, Dave following, his hands in his pockets as he gazes up at your house through his shades.

“Damn.” Dave then starts to follow you down the driveway to your front door and once you get there, you glance at him with furrowed brows. You look back to the door, and ring the doorbell. It only takes a moment for it to be answered, the door swinging open to reveal a young lady dressed in some sort of service outfit.

“Oh welcome home Karkat, you’re purrtty late!” She smiles warmly,  giggling at her cat pun before looking over to Dave. “Is this one of your furiends?”

“No, he’s not my friend at all. He’s only here to drop me off because _someone_ didn't come and get me.” You huff and looks over at Dave who was gazing inside your house in awe, then at Meulin, that maid girl. You don’t really like to consider her a maid though. Your family didn't really hire her, instead she came to you guys, begging for a job as a live-in maid. There was no reason to not say no, as your dad had the money and room, plus, she was like an older sister, or the mom you never really had. Though it didn't seem like it, you two were really close. Her quirky, happy, cat-loving personality surprisingly complimented your isolated, grumpy one. The way she treated you, it was like you really were family. “And he was just leaving.”

“Kankitten didn’t come and get you? He left the house a while ago though…” Meulin cocks her head, confused. This scares you, and Dave doesn’t even seem to notice how odd this was as he had already made his way inside to your foyer without anyone’s consent.

“What? Then where the hell is he? I’ve called him twice and he didn’t pick up.” As internal panic washes over you, you pick the phone to call your brother again. You walk into your house, shoving Dave to the side (causing him to let out a hilarious, surprised noise) as you pace around, listening to the phone ring. Come on, come on, come on- and with a click, your call is finally answered.

“KANKRI! Where the hell have you been?? First you don’t pick me up from school or answer your phone, and you’re not even home! Scratch what I said, where the hell are you?!” You practically scream into the phone in anger, but really you were just worried. Kankri knew that though.

“Brother, please calm down, I’m okay. I got caught up at work and my phone is always off when I am working, you know that. You’re a smart boy, I knew you could find your own way home, and you are home, aren’t you? I do find it very rude that you’d be so angry at me considering all I have done for you in the transition to school again. The least you should give me is some gratitude. I am-”

Tired of your brother’s lecture, you just hang up. With a sigh, you conclude that he was busy with work, your dad most likely was too. At least nothing was seriously wrong. Dave still was looking around though, and that was not supposed to be a thing that was happening. “Alright Strider, time to go away.”

“Aw come on bro, you’re not really kicking me out, are you?” Dave pouts and you roll your eyes before starting to push him out from his back.

“Yes, I am, now go away.”

“Don’t you want me to stick around in case you get lonely?”

“You just want to relish in the glory that is my father’s success, now fuck off.” With that, you throw Dave out and slam the door behind him.

“Aww, Karitty, why are you always so mean to yurr furriends?” Meulin asks with a pout, tilting her head to the side as she asks.

“He’s not even my friend, so he doesn’t even deserve any kindness from me.” You grumble, shoving your hands in your pockets and walking towards the kitchen. “I’m going to get something to eat.” Meulin then follows, her pout curving up into a smile.

“Oh I see now, you have a crush on him!” Meulin giggles, clapping her hands together. You then stop in your tracks, turning around to face the other with a bright red face.

“I-I do not! W-What kind of absurd assumption would even consider the possibility of me feeling a-anything at all for that douchebag! You’d h-have to be out of your mind!”

“Aw, don’t deny it Karkitty! You’re blushing!” Meulin giggles as she walks past you into the kitchen. “It’s so obvious!”

You angrily stop after her, “It’s not obvious, because it’s not true!” 

“Oh come on, I know you so well Karkitty. Just spill.” She giggles, poking your cheek as you groans, trudging over to the walk-in pantry.

“Ugh, okay, maybe I find him a _little_ attractive.” You roll your bright red eyes, getting out bread and some deli cuts from the fridge to make yourself a sandwich.

“So, you wouldn't mind going out with him?” Meulin smirks, bouncing her eyebrows.

“Yes, yes I would mind! But uh… being his friend wouldn't be… the worst possible thing.”

“Awww!” Meulin places her hands on her cheeks. “You two would be so cute, I definitely ship you guys now!”

“Jesus.” You groan, rolling your eyes. “You and your shipping. You know, most of your pairings don’t even work out and are completely improbable. For example, Strider and I.”

“Don’t say that! You two could so compurrment each other! You’re all hot-headed and angry, while he’s all cool, calm and collected!”

“And he’s a douche.”

“And you can be an asshole.” Meulin giggles, gently shoving you with her elbow.

“Ugh, just let me eat.” You huff, biting into the sandwich and glaring at Meulin, your cheeks slightly flushed pink.

“You got his number though, right? Are you going to text him?” Wiggling her eyebrows, she smirks and leans towards you.

You freeze, throwing a glare towards Meulin. “O-Only to thank him for driving me home.” You mumble after swallowing the last bite, then starting to walk off. “Thanks for talking to me…”

“No purroblem, I’ll always be here if you need me Karkitty, especially if you want to talk about boys~.” She giggles, and you flip her off as you walks up the stairs.

You sigh as you walks into your room, closing the door behind you and throwing down your school bag. As you walk into the bathroom, you throw your clothes to the floor, and turns on the shower. You walk under the stream of water, sighing as the liquid washes over your body. Normally, you could think about anything that you wanted while being alone with your thoughts, but right now, all you could think of was that douchebag. Fucking Dave Strider. What was it about that pretentious shitbag that consumed your thoughts? You had no interest in the blonde’s attitude or his dumb smirk, but something about him was different… you just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Exiting the shower, you wrap a towel around yourself and plops down on your bed, grabbing your phone. With a sigh, you hesitates before pulling up Dave’s number to text him.

‘THANKS FOR DRIVING ME HOME.’

You type, and yes, in all caps. It was just sort of a habit you had of messaging people in all caps. It was only a minute before you received a response.

‘why the all caps man i feel like youre yelling at me if you want to thank me do so without verbally abusing me’

You roll his eyes at his answer. The little cocky bastard.

‘I’LL TYPE HOWEVER I WANT TO, DOUCHEFUCK. GET USED TO IT.’

‘oh so youre saying that we shall be texting often because if that’s what you want we can totally make this happen’

‘OKAY, NO, FUCK THAT. GOODBYE, I’VE DONE ALL I NEEDED TO DO.’

‘aw kitkat dont leave me i just want to be your bro’

‘WELL I HAVE NO INTEREST IN BEING YOUR BRO, SO PLEASE STOP WHINING.’

‘too bad even if you dont want to be we already are bros but i know you want to be my bro so suck it up vantas and enjoy the strider’

‘FUCK YOU.’

‘fuck you too <3’

That last text was almost enough to just make you want to chuck that cellular device of yours out the window. That douche. You just lay there, covering your face as you try to block out all the thoughts of Dave fucking Strider. No, you were not happy that you two were technically friends. You were not practically swooning over that repulsive, inflamed, horseshit. With a sigh, you groan, turning over onto your stomach. Who were you kidding? You totally were attracted to that dipshit. 


	3. He's still a douche... right?

Seriously? Why him too? Kanaya had organized a get to together at the mall this weekend, inviting you, obviously Rose, John, Jade, and to your dismay, Dave as well. You invited your best friend to tag along, and he said he’d be here, but it seemed now that he wasn’t coming. He was probably passed out drunk or something. Sighing, you cross your arms. Everyone was here except for Dave. It seemed he was trying to be ‘fashionably late.’ That idiot. Eventually, that dumb blond walks up to meet the rest of you all. “It’s about time, Dave!” The giddy John kid exclaims as his friend arrives. 

“I had to do my hair dude. I can’t go out with unstyled hair. It’s not the Strider way,” Dave shrugs, hands in his pockets as he meets John’s side, you at the other. “Hey Kitkat.” He smirks ever so slightly as he tilts his head to look at you. 

“I told you not to fucking call me that!” You snap with a growl, causing the others to snicker quietly. Dave shrugs it off, his dumb smirk straightening to a flat line again. 

“Shall we go?” Rose smiles, taking Kanaya’s hand. Everyone nods, making their way inside the mall. Rose and Kanaya were chatting away of course, the girls peeking into every clothing store you alll passed. John and Jade stuck close together, giggling as John had to point out every trivial little thing he happened to espy in the windows of the shops. Dave just stood by John, but he didn’t react much to anything. Curiously though, he continually glanced back at you, and gradually, he somehow ended up at your side, just as Rose and Kanaya made their way into yet another store. Confused at his actions, you raise an eyebrow and look at him. 

“Sup kitten.” 

“I swear to God I’m going to strangle you in your sleep, Dave fucking Strider. I do not have time to listen to whatever your stunted brain can manage to spew out of your mouth, nor do I have any interest in listening.” You snap, looking away. Of course he’d just come over to piss you off. “And I’m not a goddamn small cat.”

“Well, you kind of have ‘kat’ in your name, and you are small, so-”

“My name is based off of a fucking giant mythical beast who fought Hercules. Not. A. Fucking. Kitten.”

“Alright, alright, chill man. You’re so uptight.” The taller male rolls his eyes, although the action wasn’t exactly visible due to the fact that he was currently wearing those aviator shades. He never seemed to take those damn things off. You wondered the reason why, but only for a moment as you soon sigh, looking away to hopefully cease any further contact between the two of you. Your plan was doomed to fail though, as Dave didn’t seem keen to shut up already. “So, why did you come if you’re just going to be Mr. Poopy Pants?” You roll your eyes at this, not wanting to respond, but knowing that if you didn’t, things weren’t going to get any easier. 

“Because, Mr. Shitsmoking Asshat, I was kindly invited by Kanaya, and I had no other shit to do. Also, someone else I can tolerate was supposed to come too, but he sort of bailed on me.” You explain this disdainfully, taking this opportunity to check your phone for something from Gamzee indicating his position on the mall trip, although there was yet to be a response. With a sigh, you pocket the device again as Dave speaks up once more. 

“Aw, I’ll be your friend,” Dave responding in a sneering tone, obviously trying to press your buttons some more. 

“I have fucking friends; enough to be set for life, and I don’t need anymore.” Speaking of friends, feeling your phone buzz in your pocket, you pull it out again. Finally, a response from Gamzee. He wasn’t dead. So, you take this opportunity to ignore whatever rebuttal Dave had come up with to read the message: 

**TC: HeY bRo! SoRrY fOr ThE lAtE rEsPoNsE!**  
 **TC: i WaS gEtTiNg My NaP aLl Up oN :o)**  
 **TC: iM oN mY wAy ThErE tHoUgH! mEeT mE oUt FrOnT?**  
 **CG: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, BUT FINE.**  
 **CG: DON’T MAKE ME WAIT FOR ANOTHER GODDAMN HOUR THOUGH.**  
 **TC: No PrOmIsEs BrO**  
 **TC: ;o) HeHe HoNk**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]**

You exhale as you slip the mobile device back into your back pocket, looking up only to see that the blond asshole had been looking over your shoulder the whole time. Before you were able to snap and scold him, he speaks up first. “Oh look, your friend is coming. Alright, let’s go meet him.”

"Let’s meet him?” Shooting a piercing glare in Dave’s direction, you affix your now narrowed eyes on that subtly, pompous-ass expression. “I think fucking not. I’m going myself; I don’t need some braindead shitbag dragging his ass behind me.” With that, you consider telling the others you were heading off, but they were so enthralled in whatever other shit they were doing. So, instead, you simply walk off back to where the main entrance of the mall waited. Sure enough though, there wasn’t any stopping the Strider as he parades along behind you. Maybe if you just… ignored him? Although, that didn’t help the oppressive, annoying aura of his presence. 

Once outside again, you walk to the edge of the concrete, right by the side of the road to wait for Gamzee’s ratty old volkswagen. It was a surprise that damn car even still worked. Dave was right by your side as you wait though, and it couldn’t be more annoying. He wasn’t even talking, just, standing there. Incredibly close and stoic, breathing in deeply every so often, what a prick. He knew exactly what he was doing too. Luckily though, the stoner best friend--as Gamzee could be known as--eventually could be seen parking that shitty car and exiting, walking to the entrance with his hand in the air to signal a “hello!” You glance at Dave, noticing his annoyingly never-changing expression before raising his hand for second to respond until the much taller of all three of them were in talking range. “Aw bro, thanks for waitin’ for me. And you all up and brought a friend!” 

“He’s not my friend,” You quickly retort, throwing a quick glare at Dave who had remained silent this whole time. Gamzee looks at you questioningly at that, but seems to shrug it off, and happily drapes his arm across his friend instead of lingering on the little details. You huff at this, but being used to Gamzee’s contact, don’t even waste your time pushing him away. Dave does seem to make a face at the apparent closeness of the two of you, and finally speaks up as he catches up your side. 

“I thought you said he was your friend, not your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” You snap your head in the direction of the brainless scumbag. “Hell no. Making physical contact is not lover exclusive you know.”

“Okay, okay, I was just wondering. No need to get your panties in a knot,” Dave looks away again, almost seeming like he was giving up in pursuing your attention, as he efforts gradually waned. Gamzee does seemed amused by Dave’s boyfriend comment though, grinning lazily as he keeps you against him. 

After some unorganized texting to find the location of the others, the you and the two tagging along with you meet up with everyone else in front of a negligible granola bar stand.

“Oh, hello Gamzee,” Kanya smiles up to the taller male, receiving a grin in return.

“Heyy, sis.” He responds, and you roll your eyes. It was always interesting how these two acted in front of others. Normally, the two did not really get along at all. Kanaya with his poise and proper attitude and appearance was horribly contrary to the careless and sloppy mannerisms of Gamzee. At least they managed to get along when everyone else was around. Or maybe it was more than Kanaya could control himself, and Gamzee simply didn’t care. Kanaya then flattens out her red maxi skirt before turning to Rose.

“We were thinking that it would be nice if we could all have some lunch.” John and Jade smile at this, the male of the two speaking up.

“Yeah, that would be good, I’m starving!” 

“Cheesecake Factory is a must though, it’s literally right here and I need that orange chicken,” Dave speaks up as well, and move around to John’s side. Phew, he seemed to prefer annoying his friend than you.

“Cheesecake Factory it is then,” Rose nods, confirming their situation. 

It was really surprising how easy the rest of the day went. Dave ceased to cause anymore mental strain towards you, meaning you and your friends were able to interact in peace just how you normally would. Was he just tired of you? Maybe this was all building up to something later? You weren’t even sure why you cared. Dave not bothering you was better, right? Right?? Shit, you were thinking too much into this. The day was pretty much over after all, and you and Gamzee were heading to his car, as the two of you had planned to sleepover at his house tonight, and thus you should focus on the movie-watching shenanigans you would be participating in. However, one glance to the left to find Dave just standing there, you sigh, turning to Gamzee for a moment. “I’ll be right back.” With that, you make your way over to the Strider.

“Hey dickmuncher!” You call, and he immediately snaps his head up, looking in your direction. 

“Yo Kar,” he responds, simple as ever.

“It’s _Karkat_ , and what the hell do you think you’re doing? You first put all the effort you can into pissing me off, and then you stop all together? Why? Just fucking chose one or the other!”

“Oh. Well. It’s simple really. I like pissing you off, but you obviously can’t take a joke, so I stopped. Easy as that. Unless. you want me to annoy you.” 

“No! That’s not it, I just-...” You weren't too sure what you wanted yourself. Did you want Dave to leave you alone? You sure as hell didn’t want to have to live through Strider hell any longer though. Although, before you could gather enough thoughts to finish your response, Dave speaks up again.

“You like me, don’t you? Cause I like you.”

“I- wait what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't been to Cheesecake Factory, it is delicious, you should go.


	4. He's Not a Douche, but God is He Stupid

“I- wait what?” You blink at Dave’s words, not exactly sure on how you were supposed to respond to a declaration such as that. He liked you? Why? Besides, he had only displayed animosity towards you thus far with all of his vexatious shenanigans. Surely Dave wasn’t being immature about this, being a bully simply as way to hint at his affection. That was absurd for someone of his age, right? Or was this a joke as well? You were probably thinking too much into this, but you couldn’t help it; it was only natural to question a situation you were so unaccustomed to. No one had ever professed any sort of substantial feeling for him before. Further questioning was promptly halted though, as the boy opposite of you spoke up again.

“Oh, bro, don’t get the wrong idea here. I mean like, you seem like you could seriously partake in the art of being on a higher elevation of cool. Like, you’re not another one of those basic ass fuckboys. I think we should put aside our differences and unite in the common quality of not being lame.” 

Wow, that was a lot just to express how he wanted to be your friend--or at least that seemed to be what he was getting at. However, that was pretty far from what you had been assuming, so it was safe to say you got just a little embarrassed. What were you supposed to say at that though? Would it make sense to just suddenly agree to someone’s friend after they have been aggravating the hell out of you since you met? 

“Look, Strider, as of now, I fucking hate you.” That wasn’t true, but it came out anyway. It was too late to take it back though. “You piss me off beyond belief, and it’s your damn fault that I feel that way. Maybe you should come back to me once you don’t want to be an asshole.” You sigh, giving Dave one more look before turning from him to make it back towards Gamzee’s car where he was waiting for you. Sure, you would probably would regret that outburst at Dave, as it was a lot better to build up relationship than damage them, but you always ended up fucking everything up anyway. That aside, your best friend had already started the car--if something as shitty as it could even be called a car anymore--and was waiting for you in the front seat. Slipping in the passenger’s seat, you sigh.

“Everything all up and okay bro?” Gamzee looks at you with a concerned pout.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just annoyed. Can we just… go to your house? I don’t want to have to think about anything more than how dirty your room is.” As you roll your eyes, Gamzee nods and chuckles, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Are you annoyed enough to want to get your motherfucking chill on if you know what I mean? You’re always so tense bro, I know it would help you relax.”

“Gamzee,” You frown, knowing all too well what he was implying, “You know how I feel about that. I’m not even comfortable with you smoking, so I’m not going to sink into it too. I’d like to refrain from getting addicted to anything.”

“I know, sorry Karbro, I was just all up and wondering. I just don’t like seein’ you all stressed and shit.”

“I’m fine, really, I don’t need drugs to help me with that. Your presence is soothing enough.” With that, Karkat drops the issue, and the two really just make small talk until Gamzee finally pulls up to his apartment. It wasn’t much, especially given that he lived there on his own even while he was still in high school. It was a good thing you came over often, usually most of your time was allotted towards helping clean up. The best thing to do would probably just to teach him how to clean up after his damn self though. They soon make their way into said messy apartment, and you sigh, although you should have expected it to reek of weed, as it did. “God fucking dammit, can you at least smoke outside when you do? It smells like shit.”

“Aw bro, but you don’t want me to get in trouble, do you?”

“Gamzee, if a cop walked in here, there would be no doubt in his mind that you were a druggie. Not to mention…” You sigh, walking over to the coffee table, “...That you have a goddamn bag of the shit right fucking here.” Rolling your eyes, you throw the zip lock bag at Gamzee which he clumsily catches.

“Alright, alright, I get you brotha’. I’ll be the most careful motherfucker from now on.” Gamzee nods, and you just wanted to go off on him, explaining how the most careful thing to do would be just to quit all together. You didn’t exactly approve of drugs, although you weren’t going to force your friend to quit or anything. It was his body. At least he didn’t usually smoke around you if you didn’t want him too.

“Seriously though, do you ever clean up when I’m not here?” As you talk, sighing, you begin to start picking up all the used fast food wrappers and dirty clothes littered over the apartment. Walking over to Gamzee, you drop the clothes you had gathered into his arms. “You know how to do laundry, get off your lazy ass and do it.” With that, you then move to the kitchen area, throwing out your handfuls of trash before moving to where Gamzee was, actually using that washing machine which had seemed to be a waste of money for quite some time. The taller looks over at her friend, smiling.

“Sorry I’m such a hassle bro.”

“Idiot, you should be sorry…. But I wouldn’t stick around if you were that much of a hassle,” Although you grumble these words, Gamzee grins, turning to wrap his arms around you.

“Aw, I’m all up and happy that you wanna stick around. Do you wanna talk about what made you so upset earlier?” Although you didn’t tend to talk about your feelings, Gamzee had always been that one person you felt you could really confide in, even if most of the time he just sat there and listened, not even registering anything. But as he asks, you nod, leading him to the now clean(er) couch.

“Yeah, I guess I can.” Plopping yourself down, Gamzee follows suit, but gets comfy by pulling you into his lap. You roll your eyes at the childish gesture, but you didn’t mind, as it was just another one of the juggalo’s methods of showing just how much he cared. So, you give in, resting your head on the chest of the taller male. In a weird, almost familial way, being held like this was so comforting. It was just one of those things that made the bond between the two of you so close. “It’s hard to really explain, but I just feel like Strider is purposely trying to fuck with my feelings. He annoys the effervescent shit out of me, and most of the time I just want to wrap my fingers around that fucking neck of his and strangle his shit-eating words out of him forever. But at the same time… I don’t want him to leave me alone. It’s fucking sadistic of me, I know, but it just is. Like… in some sick way, it’s like he’s trying to show he gives enough fucks about me to want to push my buttons. And I may or may not find him slightly attractive.”

“Man bro, you gotta lot on your mind. Why not tell the mother fucker? What’s the worst that could happen? I don’t think he all up and hates you after all.” As Gamzee talks, his hand lazily traces shapes against your back, occasionally threatening to slip under your shirt but never doing so, but it was more sloppy hand gestures rather than him actually trying to strip you.

“He doesn’t hate me, he even told me he doesn’t, which is why I don’t get why he’s such a dick.”

“Maybe it’s like… his way of showing that he likes you.”

“By annoying me?”

“Maybe bro. If he said he likes you, he probably does. Just give him a chance. If he’s really being an asshole to you though, I can make him fuck right off.”

“No that’s…. not necessary. Maybe I’ll try to talk to him again, but fuck him for right now. I’m here with you.” 

Gamzee seemed rather pleased at the words, and in response, pulls his arms around you to hold you tightly, almost too tightly, but it was soft, and warm, and reminded you of the reason you spent so much time with the delirious stoner. It was your home away from home the one place where you could really relax and be yourself. Even if the two of you didn’t do anything when you hung out, it was simply just the homely, comforting aura that was created that was so pleasant. So, relishing said aura, you let yourself curl up against Gamzee’s larger torso, and he moves his wide hand to card through the white fluff of your hair. “Wanna watch a movie? I have some rom-coms you left here last time.” 

“Mmm, do you have popcorn?”

“Uh, I think so, Imma get up and check, sorry bro.” Having to get up, you move off your friend, and instead get up to look over the movies that were still where you left them on the floor by Gamzee’s television. “We got some!” He then calls from the kitchen.

“Don’t just tell me, idiot! Just fucking make us a bowl!”

As usual, the sharing of popcorn, cuddling, and movie watching session that flew by in what seemed like hours, soon ended with you falling asleep first. Gamzee fumbles for the remote, doing his best to lean over without disturbing you on his lap. After finally successfully pausing the movie, Gamzee slips his arms underneath you, slowly lifting you as he carries you to his bed, which he was yet to make since well… a while ago. It still functioned the same after all. “Psst. Karbro, ya gotta get ready for bed,” He whispers, shaking you.

You grumbles, stretching as you shift in the sheets, and blink open your enervated eyes. “Ngh, fuck, fine.” Continually cursing under his breath, he pushes himself upright before yawning again. You had a tendency to fall asleep early, but it wasn’t your fault, Gamzee’s body was just too damn warm to stay awake to. Once you closed your eyes, you’d be out like a light sooner or later. Instead of closing your eyes again, you push yourself up, kicking off your shoes before slipping off your jeans and socks to pull on the floor with the rest of the mess down there. But you could deal with that another time. Just as you were about to settle back in bed, Gamzee speaks up once more.

“Aw, come on, wear one of my shirts again.” Groaning in response, you groggily shake your head no and pull the black bed sheets over your body and most of your face. 

“No. I’m too tired to change more than I have to.” Of course Gamzee pouts at that, as he always seemed to enjoy commenting on how small you looked in his clothes. He’d have to suck it up though, because within moments, you were fast asleep again.

It wasn’t until the warm light of the morning sun broke through the windows lacking curtains that Karkat stirred in bed, the brightness making it too hard to sleep in any longer. He sits up with a yawn, rubbing his face before blinking open his tired eyes. However, you take less than an ounce of your surroundings in before your face settles in on a frown. That bastard had changed you into one of his t-shirts and even his boxers in your sleep. Sighing, you flop on your back and curl up to him. Although you didn’t do it much, you let your lips form a smile. Gamzee was a horrible idiot and a shitty friend… but that oaf was your best friend, and you loved him all the same.


End file.
